Hallelujah Daydreams
by Minalover
Summary: Sometimes, even the best daydreams come true. oneshot. kyouxyuki. warnings: boyxboy, slight language.


Apparently, I'm just in a oneshot mood. R&R always appreciated. Totally OOC, but that's okay.

Warnings: slight language, boyxboy

Disclaimer: I don't own furuba. Never have, and sadly, never will.

Deticated to my certain someone.

Happy 22nd Birthday. And thanks for always un-denting my day.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about you. All day long. All week long. It's hard to ignore you when you're everywhere I go. Not that I didn't like you being everywhere, it's just hard to not think about you when you're in my field of vision.

I climbed up the side of the house onto the roof. I loved the roof. I could lie up here for hours and no one would bother me. I could daydream up here too. Not like anyone knew I daydreamed, but I could do it here. I took my usual spot and lay down; my ear buds plugged in and placed in my ears.

It didn't take long for you to overtake my thoughts again. I had had many a daydream when you came up to the roof to find me. Depending on the song, different things would happen, but they were all just you and me. And no matter how different, they were all perfect.

Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah" started to play and I closed my eyes. I started to dream. In my head, I could hear you coming up the side of the house. I could feel the roof twittering beneath me as you climbed. Well, I thought it was in my dream anyways. I ignored it and sunk back into my song. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

I don't know when I realized that I loved you. I really don't. All of a sudden, one day, BAM. I didn't hate you anymore. Don't ask, I can't explain it. Since then, everything about you is intoxicating. Your stare, your sweet smell, your sensual saunter. I can't stand it. When I'm outside doing nothing, somehow, all I can see is you. My eyes seem to find you wherever you are. And when my eyes are closed all I can see is you. A mere figment. The best of them all.

I sighed. As I sat back up, I could have sworn I heard something behind me. And then I felt it.

Your hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and there you were. I ran smack into those violet eyes of yours. I smiled. I couldn't help it. You smiled back.

"Yuki?" I asked. To be honest, I wasn't even sure you were real.

You sat down behind me and wrapped your arms around me. You put your chin on my shoulder and nuzzled your nose to the nape of my neck.

"Yes Kyou?"

"Are you real?" I asked. I realize it sounded pretty stupid, but I had to ask. I brought my hands up and grasped your arms, holding you as close as I could. I pressed my cheek against your hair, trying to touch you in as many spots as I could at once.

"Last I checked."

You giggled. I giggled. My daydreams were becoming freaking reality and here we are, having a giggle fest. Oh, who cares. You're here.

We stayed this way for hours, I think. Time didn't move much, but eventually, the sun started to rise, so I assumed that some sort of time had passed. I could feel you shifting behind me.

"Something wrong?" I pondered.

"Nope. I'm just starting to fall asleep."

"Did you want to go inside?"

"Only if you'll come with me."

I was shocked. Literally.

"Did you want me to come with you?" I was flabbergasted. Fargin' flabbergasted.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Good. Cause I'm not leaving without you."

I looked down at your precious face to find you staring up at me. My words caught in my throat.

"Yuki?" I stuttered.

"Yes Kyou?"

I couldn't say it. I tried, but it just wouldn't come out.

"I feel as though we've had this conversation before."

I laughed. You were so cute. Just, undeniably so.

"I love you."

"Well what a coincidence," you joked. I was terrified. Should I have just kept my mouth shut? Fuck, I hate screwing these things up. "I love you too."

I smiled. It just sort of exploded all across my face.

You smiled back at me.

I leaned down and kissed you. Nothing obtrusive, just enough to reaffirm my words.

"Thanks Kyou. As Tohru would say, you totally just un-dented my day."


End file.
